When Death Weeps
by Paradoxial-Existence
Summary: For death knows mourning's pain..
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer, I don't own GSD**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**When Death Weeps**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi-**

**Prologue**

**-ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi-**

**-**

She stood there motionless in the center of the pentagram seal, staring at her own shadow splayed before the lifeless body in front of her. The figure drowned in his own blood, his bloody fingers touching the tips of her sapphire blue greaves. She studied the patina of glowing white fireflies around her, sampled the stench of the poison lilies in the field, listened to the rustling leaves that sent cries to the center of the earth.

_He's gone..._

The little lamps of light started to dance with the wind as the body started to fade with its increasing number. Her golden eyes watched as the lights transfused into one spherical form. Leaving no evidence of what had led to the dawn. The fields had returned to what it was before... an untouched valley of weeping lilies.

But her sword, Fenrir, told the truth. It shook from her hands as if pleading for mercy. She gripped it tight and sheathed it back to her side

Beneath her greaves now lies an empty spot. The earth was moist from dew of the agonizing air and spoke of death to her ear. The words were like shrouds, enfolding every part of her in exquisite darkness.

_I, the servant of god, will obliterate all those who defile the holy laws of Asgard.._

She spread her slim arms in embrace for the red light.

_I told you that..._

The skies cried for the mourning soul, her insides constricted as the light united with her.

_But.._

Removing her feathered helmet, the rain cleansed her face and armor from the traces of blood.

_Why did you not raise your sword to defend thy self?_

She knelt before the land he rested, Her hands wandered on her foot in hope of a remnant of him, there she saw his golden circlet. She picked it up from dirt and held it close to her beating heart...

_Why do you have to be so stupid..._

_-_

_-_

_-tell me..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Athrun.._

_-_

_-_

what do you guys think about the prologue? is it worth continuing? please do tell me what you think about the prologue :)

hope you like it..


	2. Chapter 1 : Dreams

**Disclaimer, I don't own GSD**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**When Death Weeps**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi-**

**Dreams**

**-ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi-**

**-**

"Cagalli Attha!"

Her mind jerked up from dreaming as a stick hit her desk. She lazily lifted her back on the seat from her sleeping position. Slowly, her mind cleared up on where she was.

"So, Attha, In what period did China implement _tianming or ' mandating of heaven'?" _

Right, she was in her History class.

"uhh.." she blinked in a few times to absorb the words her teacher said. History made her school life miserable, and other country's history was worst. She really can't pin point what the relation of History is with her Nursing course.Looking down on her open book, she tried to scan the pages for the answer. The others were already raising their hands to answer. She wished that the old maid just select another student and leave her alone.

Just as her eyes were feeling heavy again from scanning the words, school bell rang in queue for lunch break. She sighed in relief as the students started to fix their books into their bags.

_Phew..saved by the bell_

"don't think I'm gonna let you go easily Attha, your going to submit a report about the Imperial Era of China. Deadline is tomorrow"

"What?? tomorrow??"

"tomorrow" her teacher went back to her desk, "or else, I wont accept you in my class. Are we clear?"

"oh men..."

"Attha!!"

"clear.."

"good, class dismissed"

everybody left the room for the cafeteria, she slammed her head on her desk

"Don't worry Cags, I'll help you with your report" She peered to her side and saw her pink haired friend Lacus with a smile on her face.

"why didn't you wake me up?" she pouted at her best friend and seat mate.

"I did. But you were in deep sleep" Lacus pointed out to the pieces of crumpled paper by the foot of her desk, she have used it to knock Cagalli awake. The number of paper was about 10 or more. Cagalli felt embarrassed for her early remark.

"you look very tired. Let's go grab something to eat. I believe a cup of coffee will shake your senses up"

* * *

**cafeteria**

The two ate their meals together with some other classmates. Lacus made sure her friend finished the coffee on her tray. The blond had been sleeping in class too often nowadays. She only used to sleep in class when she had to cram on some projects. Attending those athletic meets made her do so.

"Are you overworking yourself again Cags?" her worried friend asked, " you know, you can just tell your coach that your already tired. I'm sure he'll understand"

she gulped the last drop from her coffee, "not really, I'm doing the same routines as before" she placed the empty cup back on the table, "and you know I cant miss any meeting, the volleyball team is depending on me"

"I know that but..look at you, your getting sleepier and sleepier"

Cagalli knew what Lacus was talking about. She herself doesn't know what was happening to her body. For her record, she already had 6 cups of coffee, and its just noontime now. Ever since last week, her body had been feeling all tired and exhausted. As if she had been doing non stop runs. Coffee had been her energy tonic to keep awake. It couldn't be over fatigue cause the routines of her work out and studying were the same since grade school. She scratched her head thinking. Everyday after she wakes up, she feels her body so heavy that she wanted to stay in tact with the bed the whole day. _What is wrong with me?_

"Why don't we drop by our house later and have dad look at you?"

"hmm..let me think.." Cagalli ran her plans on her mind as her eyes scanned the area. Her eyes twitched when she saw a pair of green eyes staring back at her wandering eyes.

The lad was not moved, he kept staring at her, and so did she. Lacus turned to Cagalli's point of view since her stare turned to a infuriated glare. As soon as her baby blue eyes landed on the blue haired lad, he turned down to his tray and started to eat.

"Don't mind him Cags" Lacus patted her,

"I really don't like that guy"

"Its a pity that no one does like him" Cagalli's brow raised at what she said. Since the first day of freshman college year, that loner guy had always been staring at her, its like, he wants to say something but doesn't have a tongue to speak out. He was an exile among others, loner among loners, never speaking when not spoken first to. There were gossips around school that he talked alone in the university's garden, much like a guy with loose screws, and another one is that he stayed late at school to summon ghost for him to talk with, a demented person's point of view. He could've been cute if he didn't act that way. She remembered the first day she saw him, he had a lengthy navy blue hair that swifted with him in every step,matched with a pair of majestic moss green eyes, and his built was fit like that one of an athlete. If he's normal like the others, he'll be chased by drooling girls all around school. But with his strangeness, no one dared to even glanced at him. She once approached him and introduced herself to flatten out his awkward behavior towards her and make friends as well, but he just snubbed her and walk off. She cursed that day and sweared she'll never forgive him for snubbing her like that. It's been 2 years now that they're playing this staring game. She was thankful that she doesn't have subjects same as his, or else, god knows what she would do.

"he's a complete jerk. Always staring at me as if I have dirt on my face" Lacus giggled at her nonchalant response, "Maybe he likes you"

" don't joke me with that Lacus, its not funny"

"poor thing, must be lonely spending the whole collegiate years alone"

"tch, its his choice" she shot up from her table with her tray at hand, "its not my fault that he's not sitting here with us"

Lacus sighed in sympathy for the other, "everyone has their reasons"

"whatever..."

* * *

After their class, Cagalli agreed to drop by the Clyne's residence. Lacus' father was a doctor and they had their own small clinic, it wouldn't hurt to make sure she wasn't contaminated or anything. Written reports from a professional will be the best.

"easy.." Mr. Clyne pricked her forearm with an injection to take some blood for testing. "done", he pressed in a steralized ball of cotton in place of the the needle and removed the rubber strap on her upper arm.

"Thanks uncle Siegel" she took on the cotton as Siegel smiled then went to the lab. After 5 minutes or so, he went back with a paper on a black clipboard.

"okay Cagalli, how long have you been experiencing this heavy feeling?"

"more than one week"

"have you had any operation or surgery before?"

"nope"

"do you have any family history of diabetes, hypertension, .."

"none"

"any allergies?"

"none"

"how many hours do you sleep at night?"

"about.. 6-7 hours during school days. Sometimes it take more than 12 hours during weekends"

"hmm... you said you find yourself sleepy during class hours, do you drink coffee to wake yourself up?"

"yup"

"about how many cups of coffee do you take in a day?"

"err...i used to drink coffee once a day. But for the previous days, I've been taking a minimum of 5 cups"

"how many cups did you have today?"

"7, counting the one we just had now"

Siegel's jaw drop, "record breaking huh? Cagalli chuckled sheepishly

"that's too much. 3 cups is the average in take for a girl your age. Lets see... How many years have you been in sports team?"

"um... 10 years, I started off in grade3"

"I see" the doctor rubbed his chin analyzing all the facts he gathered.

"What did you find out dad?" Lacus walked beside her father, peering at his papers

"As per the test we ran on her blood, everything was normal. No abnormalities found. Her body is perfectly fit"

"then what could possibly be wrong with me?" Cagalli taped the cotton ball on her skin

Siegel continued to rub his chin, "are you sleeping alright at night?"

"well.. I think so"

"why are you not sure?"

"thinking about all those school stuffs squeezes my brain out of my skull"

"ahahaha you can't avoid that especially in third level education. Let's see..., Cagalli, what I actually wanted to as is, when you wake up in the morning, do you remember what you have dreamed?"

"uhhh.. now that you mentioned it.. no.. I only see darkness..my brain feels blank every morning"

"hmmmmmm.." the doctor stood up and placed his clipboard on the desk, "do you girls believe in dreams?"

"Yes dad, and I believe they are premonitions of the human subconscious based on ones past experience. Its like Human brain playing during sleep" Lacus stated with her point finger on her cheek.

Siegel smiled to his daughter, "you are correct my darling, but there is also another definition for dreams"

the two girls turned to him like eager nursery students

"when the human body suspends itself in the state we call sleep, the soul of one person departs its host to give it time to recharge. Our body works like a vehicle for the souls. Like a car to a gas station, during refueling, the passenger must go down their car to let it rest. So while waiting for their hosts, they spend their time in traveling in time and space. Some stay in the present state and just sit beside there vessel till it fills up, some travel in the past reminiscing their past life, some travel to the future to peek at what it holds for him, and the others travel to somewhere no one can't figure out yet where."

"Unc, are you saying that when we dream, are souls separates from our body to wander of in some place?"

"exactly" Siegel flashed his gentle smile, now she knows where Lacus got her smile

"so its like the visions of a coma person" Lacus added in

"correct, actually this theory was based from a comatosed person"

"but where does it connect to me? Am I gonna be in coma status??" she looked frantically at the the doctor

"Of course not. This only leads to a conclusion of you dreaming too much"

". . ." Cagalli gaped unebelieving what Dr. Clyne was saying

"you see, when your mind is still able to refresh at least 50 of your dreams, it means your body and soul were able to complete the cycle of human rest. But in your case, your souls seemed to have wandered somewhere farther than what I have mentioned. The sense of sight of a human should be able to picture out something as long as you are already exposed to common materials as what your soul has experience. For example, some people dream of flying in the skies. Since its impossible to actually fly with our earth's gravity, most probably, the man has watched a movie about it, like Superman or Batman, the soul then passes the whole information for the brain to chop down to pieces for us to absorb"

"Batman doesn't fly dad"

"Oh Is that so?" the two laughed leaving Cagalli spacing out

"I still don't get it" she scoffed

"you said you only remembered darkness.. It only means your body is unfamiliar to that place where your souls has gone to"

"Am I gonna be in coma?"

"I suppose not. But if ever you will be, you'll always wake up in a certain time. The driver never abandons its conditioned car on the run."

Cagalli would like to slap herself up to talk to her own soul and ask herself why she is like this. Dream, car, soul departure, what the heck, this is non sense. She was assuming a professional result explaining why she's feeling this way, instead, she got a dream lecture from one of the most respected logical doctors.

"I know its hard to believe. Well, its still a theory. As long as I see nothing wrong with your body. Your good" Clyne patted her back.

* * *

After the glorious meal in Lacus' house, Cagalli strode her way back to her home under the bright beams of the full moon with her MP3's headset stuck in her ear

_Darn these legs, they feel all so jelly. Well, unc said nothing is wrong with me so should I be happy. But why does my body still feels like this??_

she took in a deep breath as she carefully crossed the street.

_I hate this kind of feeling. I feel like I'm having an internal infection slowly gobbling up my strength. Could it be that I have a new type of disease?? something doctors haven't discovered yet. argh... uncertainties are really crappy._

After minutes of interpersonal walking she finally reached her condo's lobby. She pressed button 3 for the floor and leaned her back against the elevator wall. Her body felt groggy and brain seemed to float above her head. The elevator went _ding_ as the doors slid to the side. She stepped out slowly to balance herself and walked slowly along the aisles; _326_, her unit number, she tucked her hand inside her pocket for her keys. She opened the door and greeted her warm small home with a grieve sigh. "I'm here" she said particular to no one.

Her unit was a humble one, she rented a small one since she lives alone. The hospitable living room bridges her bedroom to the cozy kitchen. The accent of the walls are of white decorated with pictures of Cagalli and her parents. While furnitures are only composed of a side table , blue carpet with swirling designs, center table with a flower vase, one long couch, television set and a huge stereo.

Cagalli locked the door and made her way to her room. The theme was still of clean white, bookshelves, laptop, study table and a closet kept the room company. The balcony lied parallel to her bed, it had a glass sliding door which gives her a good view of the rising sun in the morning.

She dumped her bag on the floor and slid the balcony's door open, letting the cool night breeze brush against her melancholic body. She takes in a deep breath and leaned over the rails.

The moon was a captivating sight, she let her amber eyes feed on the radiants of the silver moon. Somehow, as she stared at its beauty, she felt her body straighten with a current unknown to her.

She must be imagining, might be the effects of the night breeze. She hugged herself. Strange, her legs didn't feel groggy anymore. Moments ago she was leaning over for support, and now her legs feel all fit.

-

-

-

_**TTTTTRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_

She almost jumped out of trance as her phone rang in her pocket. She carefully slid it out and flipped it on her ear.

"Hey Cags, are you home? I told you to call me once your home. You made me worried" It was Lacus

"I've just reached home", she totally forgot about the call, "I was about to call you" Cagalli covered

"Is that so? Its good to hear you arrived in safe and sound"

"I know your worried, but I can walk fine Lacus"

"even still"

_Yula.._

"huh?"

"what?" Lacus asked

"did you say something?"

"I did, I was saying that you need to get some rest out from volleyball-"

_Yula.._

"did you hear that?" Cagalli felt a rose of goosebumps on her neck

"Cags, stop playing jokes on me"

"no, I'm serious"

Her body shuddered involuntarily as her eyes began to search for _something_ within the dark windows of the neighboring side. _Nothing. _

"Cags, are you still there?"

Strange, it was a cold night but not freezing. Her mouth gave out cold clouds of breath like she was already in the Atlantic regions.. As if called forth by an unknown force, her head turned to the side alley of her condominium. There stood a shadow figure with a circular golden thing on his head. Though she can't see him clearly, she knew he was staring right through her. Right through her very soul.

An invisible sting clunked to her chest, she gasped. The sting began to beat as her heart did, as if, pulling her to come closer to _it._

"Cags?"

"I think someone is down the alley. I'll go take a look"

"Are you crazy? This late?"

"I'll see you tomorrow" before Lacus could say her goodbye or even stop her she had already dropped the call.

She grabbed her jacket that hung on the closet and made a run for the elevator. A drop of icy sweat went down her face as she waiting for the elevator service..

_Yula.._

Whats taking so long? _Dub!_ The sting in her heart pounded loud, it was giving her unspoken directions. She looked at her right and found the staircase.

_Yula..._

She bit her lower lip to catch warmth, her foot started to move to the staircase location. Before she knew it, she was already making a run down the stairs.

Huff huff. The cold smoke continued its exit from her mouth. She dismounted the last step of the stairs and landed on the lobby. She peered at the reception to ask for assistance, but there was nobody there. The hall was empty as well.

_Yula..._

There it is again. If she's in her correct state of mind she would've swacked herself for following voices in her head. What's wrong with her? Body weakening, voices.. what's next? Ghost hunting? The shadow figure could just be their garbage boy taking a walk outside.

_Yula..._

But if her mind is not playing games on her, why is she hearing this voice more than 3 times now?

She walked to the door and stepped outside the compounds of the condominium. Her eyes scanned the alley as she walked. The figure was still there, standing, staring..

"yes?"

the words came from her without her consent. _Who's Yula anyway"_

They are about 10 meters away. The wind blew in sending chills up her spine.

"who's there?"

Her eyes went wide when the figure started to distort. Not completely. Something grew out from its behind, like a pair of deformed wings, and the humane figure was becoming blurred. The only thing clear to her is golden object on its head..

_Thud ,thud, thud, _footsteps.

-

-

-

-

It was her, her foot was stepping forward.

-

-

-

Forward to the distorting shadow figure in front of her.

_-_

_-_

Cagalli was curious, what is this thing in front of her. If this is something her mind is just imagining then what is this force pulling her into it.

"Who,are," she wanted to ask it. But will it answer? Its not a _who_ in her point. It was a _what_. As she had taken 2 meters forward, She felt a hand cup her shoulder, stopping her in her step.

-

-

-

"Yula!"

* * *

**who could that possibly be? please leave your marks on by pressing the tiny button at the bottom. Review are greatly appreciated. :)**

**I revised the end of this chapter. The first one was too lame. Hope you liked this better.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Alex

**Disclaimer, I don't own GSD**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**When Death Weeps**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi-**

**Alex**

**-ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi-**

**-**

"_Who,are," she wanted to ask it. But will it answer? Its not a who in her point. It was a what. As she had taken 2 meters forward, She felt a hand cup her shoulder, stopping her in her step. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Yula!"_

The hand turned her around. The sting disappeared. In place, aroma of Lily filled her senses.

"Are you okay..?" a person in black jacket stood in front of her. A physical person. Her mind was still dazed from the _calling._ It was like she had taken liters of alcohol

Like a child sneaking for a cookie jar, her eyes peered to the alley were the figure stood. _Gone_. Together with the freezing wind. Was it just her imagination? It took time for her mind to trace the events before she recognized a black jacket comforting her.

She turned to the man's direction and looked up, he was taller. Her eyes almost popped from its orbits as she came to see his face.

He stared at her..

-

-

-

-

-

-

Like the way he did in their school

"Wha-What are you doing here??" she jerked her finger at him backing off. Cagalli was thankful the area was not too lighted. Or else, this bluenette could have seen her cheeks flush. She was not sure whether its because he saw her in such an embarrassing state or because he looked so handsome under the beams of the moonlight.

"I was passing by when I saw you staring to nothing. I thought you were sleep walking" he said.

Sleepwalking?? What could this jerk be thinking? She shifted her gaze back to the now empty alley. Maybe he's right. She was just daydreaming.

The bluenette bowed down to pick his duffel bag on the pavement. He brushed it a few times and turned for exit.

"Hey!" she called, still with the tint of red on her cheeks,

"hn..?" he only looked at her from the corner of his eye, half turning with his hand gripping on his bag and the other stuffed inside his jeans pocket. Man he looked ravishing.

"uhh..wha...umm..err.." the words flustered in her mouth. She was like a school girl faced with her crush. She blushed more with the predicament of her oblivious state of mind. The man she hated who always stared at her in odd ways was now standing in front of her. Was worried about her. Now talking to her. His midnight blue hair flowed down his cheeks perfectly, and his emerald eyes glimmered like the stars at night. Not to mention his toned body fitted through his white plain shirt. Didn't she say so before? That he could be a campus crush girls drool over if he just acted normal? There he is now. Acting normal!!

The next thing made her melt like ice cream in an oven

-

-

-

He smiled,

-

-

Gahd he smiled!!

"I'm Alex Dino, I live a block from here. This is my usual route"

brushing the possible drool on her cheeks, she accepted the gestured handshake of the fellow. "Cagalli. This is my place"

Alex looked up at the tall building , "the whole thing?"

"no silly, only a unit here" he chuckled softly , this sent a smile up her lip

"then if its not yet your place.. let me walk you in" he turned around and walked back to her

"huh?"

"you better go inside. You might catch a cold" he flashed another of his heart warming smiles. It wouldn't hurt to abide right? She nodded and walked inside the condominium with a bluenette at her side.

When they reached the foyer, Cagalli led the way to the elevator and pressed in 'up'. The service was still in the 10th floor.

While they waited, she kept on glancing at Alex beside her, the jerk who played staring contest with her for the past 2 years is now walking her to her unit. It hit her. He's the first guy to walk her home!

_Ding!_ The elevator door swung open and Alex stepped in. She followed and stood next to him.

Her amber eyes can't stop on stealing a glance of him. His scent of Lilies still tickled her nose which she secretly enjoyed.

"umm" he started, could he have noticed her glances. Guilty as charged from the crime she turned her head back down to her feet.

Alex rubbed the back of his neck, "sorry about before, I really didn't mean to snub you out"

She tilted her head checking her brain juices were keep in tact._ Ding! _

Not sure of what to answer, she stepped out of the elevator and walked to her unit's door. With him tailgating.

"want to have a cup of hot choco?" she asked holding the doorknob for entrance

"maybe next time" he extended his hand for the knob, the same knob her hand is on, she flushed again. His hand was rather a little rough but warm to her liking. He turned it open breaking her reverie.

She was a bit disappointed that he didn't appease to her invitation. But he said next time, which gave a little spark in her. He also had a point, its already past 9 PM. And they still got class tomorrow.

"alright" she pushed the door open, "thanks"

he raised his hand to his head like a salute with a smile then walked off.

She closed in the door and fidgeted her back against it. "So he's actually normal like the others" she said to herself. This is an unforgettable night, she breathed in and was filled with...Lilies...

Lilies..??

"What the.." her hand felt up her shoulders and there rested his black jacket. She forgot to return his jacket! She traced her hands on it. It was plain black, no designs, and was made with lightweight cloth. Despite its materials it kept her warmer compared to her cotton jacket. She remembered him wearing this often. Enchanted by its scent, she sniffed his jacket and filled herself with the aroma of lilies.

"What the heck am I doing??" she shook her head furiously. Disgusted by what she just did. She can't believe that she just sniffed a man's clothing.

She yanked her door and looked outside. No bluenette in sight. That's weird, it was just about minutes ago when he left. She walked to the elevator area. _9__th__ floor._ Couldn't possibly slipped in with that amount of time.

She scratched her head wondering. Maybe he was too impatient that he took the stairs. She peered again at the black jacket. "he's not a jerk after all" Leaving the thoughts aside, and his jacket at hand, she returned to her room for a peaceful rest.

-

-

* * *

-

-

By an abandoned house,

A person disguised by the shadows entered his silent steps on its solid ground. He wrinkled his nose with the sight of burnt furnitures and dolls by the floor, owner must have been a female of childish materials.

The location was perfect, he must thank the inviter for its choice. No light transgressed its coal stained roof. Its windows nailed against any other natural beams in. The ashy environment was resilient with echoes of once burning wood and flesh. And its distance from houses kept it from any human mechanical noises. In other words, it was dark and solitary, much like himself. A wide grin showing success lit up his shadowed face as the host appears before him.

"I presume her gates have already opened" the feminine voice said to the lot's guest

"yes.." the latter responded in a whisper, grin not fading as he leaned against the wall, crossed arms on his chest.

She stood from the shadows and walked to his front, "that's the queue then"

"I believe so"

"is she aware of..."

"no" his grin turned flat, then down

"I see. So she's still a blind cat. Poor thing"

He coughed in excuse, "how are things in Nifelheim?"

"still the same. Baldr has decided to continue despite the scape"

"foolish" he grunted, "they are calling forth death to themselves"

"what then will be your wish?"

"push him off.."

"But your highness,.. its Baldr were speaking of-"

The latter's knuckle slammed the wall, a thunder growled outside the house.. "forgive me,"

" Though his son of Odin,his reckless attitude is unforgivable..make it clear to him what he shouldn't be doing"

"I-I understand"

"_fraflytte!_"

-

-

-

**-**

**-**

**_fraflytte_ - leave**

**Thank you for dropping by. Guest, hope you enjoy the update and be able to leave your mark..**

**I revised chapter 1. Just the end part of it.**

**May the heavens bless you with eternal happiness...**


End file.
